


Pet Shop

by Cutie_chan



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Accents, Funny, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: When 2d returns with a heavy compartment that seemed to be emitting some sort of screeching sound, how does Murdoc react and what becomes of 2d?A story about how Murdoc came across his beloved creature.I don't plan to make it that long and this time it's not really 2docSorry for those who like it, but enjoy!





	1. Sleeping

The demon-like man paced through the car park, struggling to keep his grip on the pile of beer cans he'd swiped from the kitchen. His batch in the Winnie had all been consumed last night when he had a 'visitor' over, and now the bassist was craving for more, but he had found himself empty.

"Stupid bitch", grumbled Murdoc with a can tucked under his chin and another held between his ear and shoulder. Though he enjoyed his time with the woman, her consistent pouting for another drink was displeasing and put the man in a terrible mood; anything at this point could break the boundary and tip the man onto the other side, not to mention the man's urge for violence normally, anyone would know not to bother him or they'd be in for it.

Murdoc sighed, he dropped all the cans but one and exercised his jaw. Using his long talon, he opened the beer and gulped it down as if it were water. After that, he was tired. He forgot how big Kong Studios was, so he slumped in a chair and leaned back. 

Usually he'd nag at someone else to do the task but Russel would go ape if Murdoc asked, considering the long lecture he had with him about drinking so much and giving it a rest... Uuurrgh! Was all Murdoc could say. Noodle, in Murdoc's eyes was too incompetent to even understand what he was even trying to get at, and then there was 2D who went out....

"Some'in' 'bout a pet shop". Murdoc had begun to regard 2D's talks as just nonsense after he stayed up late with him and listened to his speech about zombies eating cats. This morning wasn't any different.

His grip on the empty beer can ceased and Murdoc's eyes were threatening to close, too tired to even lift a finger he gave in on himself and went to sleep.

\-------------------------


	2. Trouble

Meanwhile, with his fingers all white from clenching on to the heavy compartment, 2D heaved it up the hill of Kong Studios. The compartment was a dirt cream colour with five thin slits on the front and a thick handle at the top. It resembled a power pack, which was strange to think for 2D as he wasn't very successful when it came to science. It weighed about a sack of potatoes that were overgrown from staying in the dirt for so long.

Swinging the compartment with his whole body, 2D stumbled clumsily, kicking a degrading tombstone in the process and landing on a dead, unburied body. But as 2D brushed himself off and picked up the compartment, the rotting corpse groaned into consciousness.

What seemed to be a dead body, was now an un-dead one; it wasn't just one, the whole graveyard was filled with rising zombies. 2D shrieked and raced up the hill, using adrenaline to bypass the weight of the compartment. The gates were in sight when 2D tumbled, yet again, by the hands of a zombie grasping his leg with no intention of letting go.

2D yanked and yanked but couldn't escape the teeth of the fear of the zombie. He screamed in agony and in fear of the consequences of getting bitten. He kicked the zombie in the face, digging his heel into the soft flesh before pulling himself free and entering Kong Studios.

2D looked down at the wound in horror.

How long will it take for me to become a zombie?

2D didn't know...


	3. Pain

Murdoc twisted in his chair, grumbling incoherently. There it was again, a scream. Cracking his back, he lifted himself off the chair and peeled open his blood shot eyes. He dragged his feet to the window and peered outside, not really expecting much. 

But when he saw a certain blue-haired singer crashing into the door, all his drowsiness washed away as he knew instantly what would make the singer do that.

Grabbing a shotgun, Murdoc practically flew down the stairs with a callous look,

"Anyone dare take tha' dullar' away" he grumbled, "I'll shoo' their fuckin' brains out!"

As soon his Cuban heels touched the ground floor, he aimed his gun viciously.

"Wai', Muhdoc! Muhdoc! Stoooop!"

"Oh", Murdoc relaxed, scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment from showing his concern. "If you hadn't spoken, face-ache, I would've though' you were a zombie", 2D furrowed his brows, 

"why?" Murdoc rolled his eyes, amused, "dullard, your eyes, hair, teeth, your long scraggly limbs-"

"ow!" 2D collapsed, his hands shaking above where the gash was. He looked up feebly, tears building in his eyes. "Holy shi'! 2D wot the..?" Murdoc forgot about his image, he didn't care.

This was serious and could cost his singer, the whole band. "Wai' 'ere", Murdoc ran back up the stairs, skipping steps and not even flinching when he would knock his knee against a step or slip, scraping his leg.

He returned moments later with a medical kit. Sitting beside 2D, he went to work cleaning the wound and checking for any pieces still inside,

"Muhdoc, it's no use", he pushed the other man's hands away. Voice cracking, tears leaking, "I'm gonna turn into a zombie an' fere's nothing you can do abou' i'", Murdoc was gob-smacked, "wot?"

Murdoc frowned, he wasn't just concerned now, he was pissed. "Wot you on abou' face ache?! Your'e the fuckin' singer, the fron' man! Wot's Noodle gonna say? Givin' up li'e this? So stop being such a ponce and si' still already".

2D sniffed, he was still shaking but he had significantly calmed down, "I'll try".


	4. Amputation

Half an hour had passed and the two were still sitting in front of the door, they were sweating madly and almost panting like dogs. Exhausted.

"I didn't know you're so good a' doctor stuff", 2D said with a goofy smile. Murdoc frowned,

"just shut i', face ache" he sat back, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "It wosn't as deep as i' looked, but if I hadn't cleaned i' any sooner", Murdoc smiled from ear to ear, anyone who would've seen that look would know to stay away.

A dangerous beast was awakening, "i' would've go'en infected, then I would've had to amputa'e i'!"

The reaction Murdoc received wasn't as predicted, he frowned and rolled his eyes, "you don't even know wot tha' means, do you dullard?" 2D flushed red, bowing his head and twiddling his fingers,

"no"

"i' means tha' I would've had saw it off!" Murdoc said it now with a dramatic ending, sure that 2D would've understood, and he did. His head shot up, he stared at Murdoc in something incomprehensible, but Murdoc had seen it once before, when 2D had woken up from his coma.

"Thank you, Mudz! I could've lost my leg, but you saved me!" He leapt on to the man and embraced him,

"alright, alright. Get off you're crushing me", 

"sorry". Murdoc waved it off and got up, offering a hand to 2D after. He took it and the two half walked, half limped to the car park in comforting chatter.


	5. Present

It was only when their departure took place, did Murdoc realise that 2D was carrying a compartment of some sorts.

"Wot is tha'?" Murdoc said in a tone that came out a lot harsher than intended, "did you actually ge' somethin' from the pe' shop?" He reached out to grab it, doing so in an abrupt manner. 

He had anticipated 2D to step back in defiance but quite the opposite happened, "jeez Mudz, it's like you've never gotten a present before"

"wot d'you mean by tha'?" 2D smiled, making the older raise his unseen eyebrows in a quizzical look.

"I'd never fough' the day would come where you'd as' me for knowledge", Murdoc rolled his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment with anger. "Yeah well, how wos I supposed t' know you were speakin' some actual sense?".

2D frowned, after all he'd been through to get this gift for Murdoc, he wasn't in the mood that could handle insults. "Look, d'you wannit or no'?" Murdoc peered down at the box, inspecting it. Slitting his eyes like a military officer, but then when the box flinched, so did Murdoc.

"Tha' thing is possessed!"

"Jus' take i', OK", 2D shoved the compartment in Murdoc's hands and stormed off, with a limp, to his room, "go' my leg half chewed off for a dick head tha' doesn't even..." Murdoc frowned, but couldn't be bothered to chase him up for it.

He went to his Winnebago, shutting the door and checking outside before cautiously opening the hatch.


	6. Cortez

It was more the reaction and the response than the initial act that really annoyed 2D, being pecked on the head by the black crow instead of having appreciation flying at him senselessly.

He sat there, the TV flashing blurry grey bits of colour on to his pale face, a remote limply resting in his hand. 

What had been the point? Going away and spending his saving money on a gift that was only going to give him a beastly headache? And every time he'd try and wave the bird off, Murdoc would come screaming,

"if you even lay a finger on my bird, I'LL SMASH YOUR TEETH IN!"

Everything was so stressing, but the worst part was when he needed to move around. Because of his mangled leg, he constantly had to call for someone to help him.

There would've been crutches if a certain someone wasn't such a lazy cheapskate, and then that certain someone would complain about carrying him around everywhere,

"you know, i's jus' li'e the time when you were in a coma".

And all 2D kept thinking about was how he was going to turn into a zombie, all for a smelly bird called Cortez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end  
> hope you enjoyed it and yeah it was very short and little detail but I guess it was OK, right?


End file.
